


The Light in my Darkness - DISCONTINUED

by Galaxy_Feather88



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Fluffy, Malec, Multi, Sizzy - Freeform, abusive Valentine, clace, comforting friends, first time creating a story, highschool, kind of sad, sorry if bad, sweet Jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Feather88/pseuds/Galaxy_Feather88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Jonathon are both abused by their father Valentine who killed their mother and they can't do anything about it. Clary has a scar running from the corner of her eye to the middle of her cheek. She is about to give up her hope for a better life when a certain someone steps in to save her from the darkness that she calls her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first time making a story on here. Please leave a Kudos so I know I'm doing good. Also comment on what I should fix in the next chapter, this is just all mainly really fluffy, and it's kind of sad.

I woke up extra early, making sure my father doesn’t hear me. I quickly get dressed in a long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans, to see if any of my scars are showing. I then walk over to my mirror and quickly put on my makeup on my pale skin, while trying to cover up the scar running from the corner of my eye to the middle of my cheek. I quickly grab some of my things and run a brush through my long, curly orange hair. After checking myself in the mirror, I rush out in the hall and meet up with my brother, Jonathon.

 

“Clary, come on Valentine’s going to wake up.” We quickly rush outside and I heave a huge sigh of relief. I look over at Jon who seems less tense and worried like he was inside. We both got into the car and raced to school.

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


When we finally reach school I see Magnus waiting for us. I get out of the car and run up to him for a hug. 

 

He sees me, and opens his arms for a hug.

 

“Biscuit!” He exclaims, hugging me tight. I feel my shirt coming up a little. I quickly get out of the hug to fix it. He realises, and sighs, “How are you?” He sounded worried. I was just about to answer him, when I see Jonathon coming. Magnus’s face brightens when he sees him.

 

“Hey Magnus! I see you’ve got more glitter on than usual.” Magnus smiles and shrugs, then we start walking into school.

 

I grab all my binders and notebooks for the next two classes before lunch, which is Art then History. As I turned the corner I run into what seems like a huge wall.  _ Why do I have to be so short?  _ Then I realize that I'm falling, when somebody strong grabs my arm before I fall. I get up and I am staring into these beautiful golden eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” He says, he looks at me with concerned eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes, I can’t stop staring at them. He smirks, “You can keep staring, I don’t mind.”

I finally break my stare and attempt to glare at him, which only made him laugh even more. When he finally stopped laughing, he asks for my name, “I’m Clary, and I’m  assuming you’re new around here.”

 

“Yep, and by the way, I’m Jace.” He smiles that infuriating smile of his. Just then, the bell rings, and he adds, “By the way, is there any chance you know where the advanced Art class is?”

 

I smile, “I’m in that class too, follow me.”

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


When me and Jace get to class we take the last two seats next to each other. I grab my notebook out of my bag and start doodling random things. 

 

“For your first assignment, I want you to draw the person next to you as a mythical creature.” I instantly get an idea and start drawing Jace with wings, flying above the city. I see him look at my drawing from the corner of my eye and he lets out a soft whistle. I look up and smile at him.

“You’re amazing at this kind of stuff.”

 

“Thanks, now let me see your drawing.” I demand.

 

“Nope,”

 

“Why not? Oh, wait, I don’t want to know.” He laughs that amazing laugh of his.  _ Stop, you only just met him, plus you don’t even know if he likes you back.  _ The bell rings and I continue to History class where Magnus and Simon are waiting.

 

“I know that look, Clary, what happened?” Magnus asks. So I tell him the whole story before the teacher walks in. Simon just looks bored at my story. 

 

I hear him mumble, “He should have just let you fall.”

 

“Thanks Simon, I hope you fall too.” He rolls his eyes and I punch his arm playfully.

 

Just then the teacher says in front of the whole class, “Clary, have you been listening?” 

 

“Nope.” I say smiling innocently, making sure to pop the p.

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


When the bell rings, I jump out of my seat and quickly exit the classroom. When I get into the hall, I try to find the golden mop of hair, but I have to stop because I can’t see over everybody. I sigh and find my way to my locker.

 

As I walk to the lunchroom, I start to see everyone peering at me and whispering. One person even pointed at my face and laughed. I started to realise what they were talking about. Tears start to come to my eyes and somebody laughs. That’s when I see golden eyes looking at me curiously, a few feet ahead. I can feel the tears just about to overflow, so I run to the door that leads outside to the courtyard.

 

I can’t see through the tears anymore, so I collapse on the steps. That’s when I feel someone sit down next to me and pull me closer. The person gently pulls my head to their chest, and I start crying harder.

 

“It’s okay, It’s okay. You’ll be alright.” That’s when I realise who the person was. I look up into Jace’s golden eyes, and he hugs me tighter. After a while, I pull away from him.

 

“Sorry about your shirt.” I manage to say when I realise that I have just soaked the front of Jace’s shirt. He laughs and pulls me back towards him.

 

“It’s okay, this shirt is old anyways.” He says, as I flush at the realization of how close we are.

 

As I stand up I say, “Well we better get to lunch or we’ll go hung-” And then I’m cut off by the bell telling us to continue to our next class.

 

“Well it looks like we’ll have to go hungry.” He says smirking. I smile and continue inside. Thankfully I forgot mascara this morning, that’s probably the first time I’ve ever said that, and quite possibly the last, knowing my luck. I feel jace grab my hand and he looks serious. “Do you want to talk about it?”

  
I look down at his hand before replying, “Not today, maybe another time when we’re not about to be late.” He smiles and pulls me into a hug before walking away leaving me stunned. I then break into a smile remembering the feeling of him holding me.  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


When the final bell rings, I walk outside with my backpack after I stopped at my locker. I see my group of friends that consists of Jordan, Jonathon, Maia, Simon, and Magnus. That’s when I realise there are two new people that both have ink black hair. Magnus was looking at the boy with a look that I couldn’t quite figure out. The girl was really pretty and SImon was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes in affection as I made my towards them. 

Magnus is the first to greet me. “Hey Clary, I want you to meet someone.” He gestures to the boy and the girl. “This is Alec and his sister Isabelle.”

“Call me Izzy.” She smiles. Alec just seems uncomfortable in the center of attention. I guess magnus realises this too, and quickly changes the subject.

“What happened to you at lunch? You weren’t there.” He asks concerned.

“Everybody was talking about my scar again.” I say quickly. Jonathon looks furious and he runs to the top of the steps dragging me with him. Everybody else follows behind us.

“Hey! Everybody!” He screams to the crowds of people who suddenly fall silent and look up at him. “Whoever talks about my sister again will be pounded by all of us!” I flush, and look around at Magnus, Simon, and Jordan, and they all look quite scary if I would say so myself. What surprised me most, was that Alec and Izzy also looked like they were going to kill somebody. I smile and think about how wonderful my friends are. Jonathon walks down the steps, looking confident.

“Thanks guys, I really appreciate it.” I say and then we all say our goodbye's before we walk to the car. That’s when I remember who’s waiting at home. My smile fades and I start to panic and I stop. It starts to get harder to breathe and there is black circling my vision. Jonathon finally turns around and sees me. I guess Magnus saw it too and I found myself on the ground with Magnus and Jonathon crouched in front of me.

“Hey biscuit, breathe. Keep breathing.”

As Magnus is saying that I hear Jonathon saying. “C’mon Clary, focus on my breathing.” He says this as he is holding my hand to his chest. I finally start to breathe normally and they help me up.

  
“Sorry, I panicked about going home.” Magnus smiles grimly and hugs me before leaving. Jonathon puts his arm around my waist and helps me walk to the car. I slump in my seat dreading about going home. We drive in silence and I get lost in my thoughts about Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Jonathon come home to a drunk Valentine and they run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I promise this chapter will be better!

The car ride went a lot faster than I hoped. I sighed, hoping that Valentine was in one of his better moods. I will later find out just how wrong I was. Jonathon looked over at me with sympathetic eyes. Jon never got any of the abuse, while I was the one Valentine went to, to get the pleasure he wanted off of. His abuse consisted of kicking and punching me. Occasionally he beat me up with an object, such as a bat, or the one time when he had decided to use a knife. When we pull into the driveway we both sit in the car for a little before Jonathon finally got out of the car. I then reluctantly got out and slowly walked up to the door and stared at it before walking in. Instantly I was hit with the smell of alcohol and smoke. I was suddenly very scared.

  


"Clary, come here!" Came Valentine's demanding voice. I visibly paled and Jonathon hugged me for a moment before leaving me alone with dad.

  


"Yes father?" I walked in and smiled a fake smile. My smile faltered when I saw him with a bat. Then he swung, and hit my back, hard. I collapsed and he grabbed my wrist and jerked my up before hitting me again even harder than last time. I screamed as pain shot up my back. He hit me a few more times, which were weaker than the first two, before letting me go. I ran upstairs to my bedroom before collapsing on my bed and crying. Jonathon came in and rubbed my back before leaving to grab ice. When he came back, I was done crying and trying to fix myself up.  


  


"Clary, we have to try to escape him." He said this a billion times before, but his time he sounded more serious than every other time. I smiled weakly as the ice started to numb the pain.

  


I rolled my eyes before saying, "You've said that a million times before, what makes you so sure that this one is going to work?" 

  


"I've found an apartment that we could pay for if we both get jobs." He smiled hopefully.

  


"How are we going to leave without dad noticing?" 

  


"I found out that he's going to a bar tonight after he thinks we're asleep. And don't ask how I know that." I already know how he knows that. He hacked into my dad's phone while he was too distracted with beating me.   
  


I sigh before saying, "Okay."

  


"Now start packing your bags, grab whatever you need because we leaving right when he leaves."

  


When Jonathon left my room, I immediately started packing all the clothes that I liked and ones that fit me.  Only then did I start packing all my makeup and after that I moved on to precious objects that I wanted to keep. By the end of all my packing, I had two suitcases of clothes, a small bag for makeup, and my old soccer bag full of the precious things. After packing all that, I laid in my bed reading, waiting for the tell tale signs of Valentine leaving. So, we both knew when Valentine left because the door slammed behind him and the car screeched loudly before the noise faded into the distance. Jonathon came into my room and I grabbed my bags and took them out to the car.

  


"Are you ready to go?" Jonathon said. I simply nodded before getting into the car.

  


It was about twenty minutes later when we reached the hotel. I was surprised at how close to the school we were and how beautiful the apartment building was. I was in awe until the car stopped in front of the entrance. We both got out and grabbed our bags before giving the person who parked the cars our keys. When we walked in, there was a lady at the desk. I had to admit, the lobby was small and bland compared to the magnificent look outside.

  


"Hello, welcome to  _Hotel Dumort,_ How may I help you today?" She had a pleasantly sweet voice.

  


"Uh, I'm Jonathon and this is Clary," he said pointing to me, "and we're looking for an apartment to stay in for quite a while."

  


The woman typed something on her computer before saying, "Room 87 is open, It's on the second floor up. The first month rent is free and the rest is $500 per month."

  


Jonathon winced, but still took out his credit card and gave it to her. She swiped the card and gave us the key card before ignoring us completely. So, Jon and I continued to the elevators. When we got to our floor, I searched for room 87 and I found it at the end of the hallway. I opened the door and was surprised to find a living room with a window. On the left side there was a kitchen with a small table with an entrance that had a huge rectangle opening in the wall. On the right side there were three doors. The first one was a small bathroom with a shower and a small sink with a toilet. I entered the second door and I saw that it was a bedroom. There was a queen sized bed with a dresser and a mirror. In the third room there was another queen sized bed with a window, a dresser, a desk, and a mirror over the dresser.

  


"I call dibs on this room!" I exclaim, suddenly excited. He sighed in defeat and left the unpacking to me. I put all my makeup on the dresser, my sketchbook and other sketching tools on the desk, while later putting all my clothes in the dresser. About an hour later, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


I woke up suddenly to my phone alarm clock blaring. I groaned and put the pillow over my ears. It didn't help, so I got up and shut it off before getting dressed. I got dressed into black skinny jeans and a plain white top. I did my makeup before walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth. By then I was fully awake and I went to the kitchen to get breakfast. I checked the fridge, and there where the simple things like eggs, milk, a few cans of food, and some turkey. I took out the eggs and made scrambled eggs before going into Jon's room to wake him up.

  


"Jon, wake up, breakfast is ready." I say cheerily. He groans, and I roll my eyes before grabbing a pillow from his bed and whacking him with it. 

  


"Hey! What was that for?" He exclaims, fully awake now.

  


I laugh before saying, "You would've fallen right back to sleep if I didn't do anything about it." With that I walked out of his, room leaving his door wide open, knowing that he hates when I do that.

  


"Clary shut the door!" He yells from his bed.

  


"Nope! You have to get up and do it yourself." I reply. I walk back into the kitchen and eat my quickly cooling eggs. After about ten minutes, Jon walks into the kitchen and grabs his plate of eggs.

  


"You know, you're really good at cooking." He says in the middle of eating his eggs.

  


"I know." I say smiling. I have a feeling that this is going to be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what I should change or fix! I will be posting another chapter soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! i'll post another chapter as soon as possible. I will also try to finish this because I hate when people start a series and never finish them. Please comment on what I should fix!


End file.
